walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 43
Issue 43 is part 1 of Volume 8: Made To Suffer. Creator Robert Kirkman calls this the "flashback issue".Issue 43, page 29, "Letter Hacks". Plot Synopsis The Governor is found in his apartment laying on a wood panel. The Governor's right hand men, Gabe and Bruce Cooper, think that The Governor is dead until Cooper tries to kill The Governor's Daughter, and he wakes up and tells him not to do that. Cooper runs downstairs, and finds Bob, the local town drunk. It's revealed that Bob was a medic "40 years ago for about 2 weeks", and he says that he can't do nothing. Cooper forces him to do something, and they get back to Governor's place. When Bob sees the Governor, he throws up, and notes he can't even look at him. Cooper asks if Bob wants the Governor to die, but Bob doesn't. Cooper yells and wants him to do something. Finally, Bob does what he can, and he says that he needs clean bandages. Almost a week later, the Governor wakes up. Gabe is with him in the Woodbury hospital. The Governor is very suprised that Bob patched him up. He notes: "That old drunk couldn't draw a straight line -- let alone patch me up". Later, he's watching his human head TV, when Cooper came to tell him, that they found Martinez, zombified. Governor gives a speech to Woodbury survivors, and they are planning to kill all of Rick's group. Governor says that they killed Dr. Stevens and shows them Caesar Martinez's zombified head. All of survivors are shocked and they are with the Governor. Next, they are trying to find The Prison and kill all people, who are living in there. When survivors and the Governor's right hand men are trying to find The Prison, it's revealed that Philip is right-handed. He cant shoot well with the gun, because Michonne cutted his right arm off. Later, in Philip's house, he takes off all of his daughters teeth, and kisses her. He throws up and says, that he will get used to the taste. Gabe knocks on his door, and tells that Bruce Cooper has left and survivors have hearded some gunshots. Philip, Gabe, and some other soldiers found the other men, including Sam, dead. Bruce is barely alive, chocking on his own blood. He says that "they came back", and dies. Philip shoots him, and gets more vengeful and angrier. Gabe and an unnamed survivor are looking for the Prison, but they can't find it. Later, Gabe asks why they cant attack yet. Philip answers that they are going to wait, because the Prison survivors are relaxing and would noot be ready, if they attack later and unexpectly. The Governor leaves Bob to watch his daughter, and says that if somebody dies, he could feed her. Bob agrees and The Governor leaves his house. Philip, Gabe, and large number of Woodbury soldiers are gathered up, and are ready for the fight of their life. Philip also says that they will see woman and children, but according to him: "They dont deserve to live". Gabe ask Philip if he is coming, and he says that he wouldn't miss this for the world, and he's riding in a tank. The issue ends, when Woodbury tanks and cars are assembled behind the fences, and Phillip yells: "Kill them all!" Credits *Philip (a.k.a. The Governor) *Gabe *Bruce Cooper *Zombified Caesar Martinez *Zombified The Governor's Daughter *Bob *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Andrea *A lot of Woodbury soldiers Deaths *Bruce Cooper Trivia This's the only issue where Rick doesn't appearance so far. Robert Kirkman wrote: :"Regarding the zombie kiss the governor pulls out his daughters teeth then kisses his daughter on the lips: I was just trying to think of the worst things The Governor could ever do. The Governor is the worst case scenario for what living in this world does to people. I want him to be the most extreme case."Issue 46, page 26, "Letter Hacks" Notes External links *Walking Dead #43 Review Look who's baaaack.., IGN, Dan Phillips (October 24, 2007). Category:Walking Dead Issues